


Under The Mistletoe

by ifishouldfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean, Bunker Fic, Canon Divergence, Christmas, Cute, Cute Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, cute cas, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldfall/pseuds/ifishouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel doesn't understand Christmas tradition, but Dean converts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

Cas sat at the large table in the bunkers dining room, watching from afar as Dean and Sam fought over the mince pies and Christmas cookies that he had made while the boys were on a hunt.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and Castiel only donned his loud and slightly obnoxious Christmas jumper because Dean had insisted that it was 'cute', while Sam smirked in the background.

It wasn't just him though, once washed up after the hunt, both Winchesters put on their own, in the hopes of actually celebrating what they considered to be a 'normal' Christmas for once - as normal as you can get in an old Men Of Letters bunker filled with unexplored secrets and demons that were still hunting their asses after all these years.

But Cas and the boys wanted a break. They deserved it - and they knew it.

When their bickering ceased, the pair joined Cas at the table where Sam had set up the movie projector, like he had countless times before. They settled down to watch Christmas films together and stuff their faces with as much junk food as humanly possible and just enjoy themselves.

After two or so films, he noticed it was getting rather late when Sam unfurled his long legs from their crossed position on the chair and stretched his muscles out, exposing a thin strip of skin along his stomach. Sam patted Dean and Cas on the shoulders in turn as he said his goodnights and left the angel and the hunter to their own devices.

Castiel noticed from the corner of his eye Dean looking at him. Beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, he stood; announcing he too was going to bed. Dean quickly stood, following him to the doorway.

"Cas?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes Dean?"

"Merry Christmas Cas" he began to look sheepish.

Castiel looked at Dean still, wondering where this sudden bashfulness had come from. Dean was never like this with him, he was always very concise and to the point. This new behaviour worried him.

Dean looked up towards the doorframe above them, and Castiel followed suit.

Hanging from the centre of the doorway was a small sprig of green foliage dotted with small, white pearlescent berries.

"Mistletoe" Dean half whispered.

"Dean, I do not understand the meaning of-"

Castiel was quickly cut off by Dean surging forward, grasping him by the shoulders and meeting their mouths together is a quick kiss, somewhere between rough and sweet.

He pulled back, his bashfulness in full force now, looking almost guilty.

But Castiel wasn't done.

Dean created a hunger within him that could only be quelled by Dean himself. His presence, his touch, his everything.

Not having much experience to speak of, Castiel was unaware of the consequences this hunger may have, but hours later when he lay beside Dean in Dean's room, both facing the ceiling, panting and covered in a sheen of sweat, he didn't mind at all.

Dean rolled over and curled into Cas' side, wrapping an arm around his chest and snuggling closer.

"Merry Christmas Cas"

Castiel smiled to himself. He had never celebrated this holiday in all of his existence but tonight, he might just have changed his mind.

"Merry Christmas Dean"


End file.
